


The First Fight

by esotaria (hermitcave)



Category: Tangled (2010)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-19
Updated: 2011-11-19
Packaged: 2017-10-26 07:04:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 855
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/280151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hermitcave/pseuds/esotaria
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It had to happen eventually.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The First Fight

**Author's Note:**

> Part of a Tangled fic war with my friend Dove. Her prompt: Rapunzel and Flynn's first fight after being married.

It was the end of everything. Her world was over. Oh, sure, the sun still shone. Ordinary people went on with their ordinary lives, because their worlds hadn't exploded into tiny tiny pieces. They hadn't just fought with their husbands.

Rapunzel still felt that queer frisson of delight at the thought -- Eugene, her husband. Mother Gothel had said that he didn't love her, couldn't love her, that she wasn't worthy of it, but Mother Gothel had been wrong. He had loved her, and they had gotten married, and everything had been so perfect.

Now, of course, that was over. Their happily ever after was no more, and Rapunzel didn't know if she was more mad at Eugene or at herself.

Eugene. Definitely Eugene. How could he? All she had asked him to do was to return this one thing he stole. The condition of their marriage had been that Eugene return everything he had stolen, as a sign that he had put his criminal past behind him and embraced his future as Prince. Her parents had been very insistent on this condition, as they were taking a very big chance making a thief crown prince instead of engaging Rapunzel to another prince in the kingdom. And Rapunzel had agreed whole-heartedly with this. She understood why Eugene had become the thief Flynn Rider, but she didn't want to marry Flynn Rider; she loved Eugene. For his part, Eugene had readily agreed to the task, and everything had seemed wonderful. But then Rapunzel had discovered a bracelet that he had kept, an item that he had not returned to its original owner.

Thinking more about it, Rapunzel decided that she was angrier at herself. Yes, Eugene had been wrong not to return the bracelet, but she shouldn't have fought with him about it. What was one little bracelet?

No, she was certainly angrier at Eugene. She had asked him quite politely why he hadn't returned it yet, and he had lied. And then when she confronted him with his lie, he had simply refused to return it!

Her temper _had_ gotten away with her. But he had been the one in the wrong! But what was the point in being right if you lost the one you loved? Wasn't love more important than being right? If he wouldn't return the bracelet for her sake, did that mean he didn't really love her?

Rapunzel knew that she was overreacting and that these circling thoughts weren't helping, but she couldn't break free of them.

And then there was a knock on her door. Heart in her throat, Rapunzel opened the door. As she hoped/feared/expected/dreaded, Eugene stood on the other side.

He spoke before she could, his words stumbling over each other.

"All married couples fight. I don't have any first hand experience with this, of course, what with being an orphan and everything, but that's what your dad told me and you know he's the King and I guess more to the point he's married and I figure that's gotta count for something. He gave me some really good advice for how to make up with you that it turns out I don't remember 'cause I'm really kind of nervous, but I think the gist of it was..." Pause for air. "I'm sorry. You're right. I need to return the bracelet."

"Why didn't you?" This time, Rapunzel's voice wasn't accusatory, but it was quiet and a little sad.

Eugene sighed, running his hands through his hair.

"I'd love to say that it reminds me of my long-dead parents, but that'd be a lie. And lies are bad." At Rapunzel's stern look. "Truth is... Truth is, I'm having trouble adjusting to this whole Prince Eugene thing. Honest living. Best behavior. Good manners. Sometimes I miss being Flynn Rider."

"Do you regret marrying me?" Rapunzel hated how small she sounded, but found comfort in how he immediately wrapped her in his arms.

"Never." She could feel the word rumble in his chest. "Never. I would give up Flynn Rider a million times over for you."

Rapunzel pulled away just enough to look at him. "I do understand, though. The bracelet was a way for you to feel like you still had control over your life. Sometimes I feel the same way. The castle isn't like my tower, but it can still be confining. I kind of miss when it was just you, me, and Pascal."

"So...we're good, right?" Eugene asked nervously, and Rapunzel answered him with a kiss.

"Why don't we get away for a bit?" she suggested. "We can go together to return the bracelet. No guards, no castle walls, no princess and prince. Just Rapunzel and Eugene...and Pascal."

"Any chance we could leave Pascal behind?" Eugene pulled out his smoldering look, which just made Rapunzel laugh.

"Believe it or not, he gets castle fever too."

Eugene sighed theatrically. "Well, far be it from me to hold back a fellow sufferer. Let's do it."

Rapunzel squealed with delight. "Yes!" She grabbed his hand and dragged him down the hall.

"Right now?" he yelped.

"Right now!"


End file.
